


Demon Shock

by OceanAstronautLL



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanAstronautLL/pseuds/OceanAstronautLL
Summary: In the not so distant future, you are an IT specialist working at the Union Aerospace Corporation Mars base. Barely a week into the job, a Demonic Invasion begins and you team up with an infamous Marine in order to survive. Will the two of you make it out alive, and will you both realize your feelings for each other?**WORK IN PROGRESS-UPDATES INFREQUENTLY**
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. I Close My Eyes and Seize It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Rip What You Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778331) by [1_800_SAT_ANIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_SAT_ANIC/pseuds/1_800_SAT_ANIC). 



> I'd like to thank tumblr and AO3 user 1(800)-SAT-ANIC for inspiring me to write this fanfic! I highly recommend reading her fic, You Reap What You Saw. 
> 
> This fic is set in an alternate universe and is a combination of Doom (1993) and the Doom comic! I do not own Doom! This is just the ramblings of a sweaty nerd. 
> 
> YN: Your Name  
> LN: Last Name
> 
> CW: Swearing, Blood, Violence

With insomnia, you never really know if you’re fully awake or not. Flynn knew this all too well, as he had been feeling like a zombie. He was preparing to doze off for a couple minutes in the dilapidated building he and his fellow soldiers were holed up in. This operation had gone on for three days straight, and it was starting to take a toll on him. They were all there on some mission that Flynn had already forgotten the name of. Apparently, they were there to help out with a hostage situation in the middle of the country. It’s already been a few hours with no action. 

It was the middle of the night and the freezing night air was the only thing keeping Flynn upright. The rest of the Marines were eating or trying to get their own minutes of sleep in, before they were interrupted by their superior officer.

“I just got word from the higher ups! We’re moving in. Stay close, got it?” Everyone moved and got ready as quickly as they could. Flynn groaned to himself, and got up slowly. There seemed to be a sort of excitement in the air, as they finally got to do something besides sitting around. 

They made it to the area-it was a dilapidated mansion in the middle of no where. The hostages were being kept there for some ransom or other. They stopped some few yards off, and waited until the superior officer got off the radio. The hostages slowly made their way out of the mansion, looking just as sleep deprived and exasperated as Flynn was. 

Flynn was snapped out of his sleepless stupor when his leader had finally said something.

“Open fire!” Flynn did an immediate double take as he watched his fellow Marines ready their weapons. 

“Wait, what?! They’re fucking civilians!” Flynn’s officer just stared him down with an ever growing scowl on his face.

“I said, open fire! Orders from the higher ups.” Flynn, now in a fit of ever increasing rage, threw his gun to the ground. 

“Real fucking convenient that they _just_ gave those orders with no radio!” The leader jabbed a finger into Flynn’s chest plate. 

“If you’ve got a problem with that, Taggart, your discharge can easily be arranged!” Flynn was now seeing red. 

Wether it was the sleep deprivation or the complete and utter contempt that he had for his superior up to that point, Flynn finally let it all out by planting his fist in his leader’s jaw. He couldn’t deny that it was incredibly satisfying to see him fall. 

But he didn’t stop-he didn’t want to stop. Flynn kept beating him until he was a gurgling mess of broken bones and missing teeth. No one dared to stop what was short of attempted murder happening in front of them. 

That was three years ago.

His superior officer was shipped off to Pearl Harbor to be treated for his injuries and Flynn was recruited by the Union Aerospace Corporation as a full time guard. He doesn’t regret doing that to his leader, but he wasn’t all that satisfied by the punishment either. 

It was the most soul crushing thing he has ever done. There was no action for fifty million miles and no one had enough time or energy to talk to each other. Getting to Mars and living there was the result of sci-fi writer and scientist pipe dreams. No one could ever tell you just how boring it all was. 

_This was Hell._  
\---  
Growing up in the not so distant future definitely had its perks. You grow up watching brand name commercials and celebrities more than you see your own parent’s faces, hearing about the sky high rate of violence and homelessness, and corporations naming anything and everything, with a healthy mix of greedy corporations doing what many had thought impossible and making a profit off it. 

The Union Aerospace Corporation is one such company. It is an inter-planetary mega conglomerate that focuses on radioactive waste removal and renewable energy production. They have bases on Mars and their two moons-Deimos and Phobos. But recently, some new information has been leaked on the company-specifically their plans for portal production. 

This information was supposed to be top secret-protected by several NDA’s on behalf of the scientists, top secret. People talk, of course and the rumors started trickling down slowly. From the physicists that worked on the project, to the soldiers set to protect it, the secretaries, the medics, and so on. Everyone on the UAC’s bases knew of the portals, but no one really knows what they’re meant for. 

The UAC’s hypothetical portals have been haunting YN all week.

It started innocently enough-a forum post speculation here and there, mentions of the UAC from time to time, until it finally penetrated their inner circle of friends. 

The topic came up in one of their lunch hangouts. Connor, a hyperactive physicist with the penchant for the color green, brought it up. Connor loved to get carried away with things-the man lived in his own mind, often coming up with varying ideas and theories for anything on the spot. Endearingly annoying, but perceptive to everything. Is it any wonder he was fascinated with the UAC’s stint into potential portal transportation?

“Ok, I don’t think you guys are getting _why_ this is such a big deal! It’s literal portals! Imagine what they could do if they decided to perfect and manufacture this! Travel times could be cut all together, deliveries would be instantaneous-“ Connor set his things down at the table first, with Chaka and YN following suit. Chaka and Connor have been keeping at this conversation for half an hour already, and Chaka was beginning to get more than a little irritated. 

“You’re getting a little too ahead of yourself. Who’s to say what the UAC even wants to use this tech for, anyways? The UAC is government owned-it’ll be years before the UAC and the government even consider releasing this into the public.” Chaka was rubbing at her temples. All YN could do was smile, listening on. 

This isn’t the first time Chaka and Connor discussed physics in public, much to the annoyance of everybody around them. Chaka-a research biologist at the same university you all work at-loved to discuss science anytime, anywhere. But it was starting to get a little grating.

“Not all government technology stays hidden forever! There may be leaks from employees, or maybe the UAC decides to sell it off somewhere.” Connor continued, looking through the menu. Chaka sighed, picking up a menu for herself. 

“Who even knows if the portals are real? It could just be a wild conspiracy theory started on message boards for a laugh.” YN added in. YN rarely interjected or carried on these debates, but today they were curious.

“We can only hope that it isn’t a fake story of some kind. I’m genuinely interested in this technology-it has so much potential to dramatically change the world! If only I can get my hands on some research papers…Speaking of, how’s the job search coming along?” Connor looked to YN.

YN snapped back to attention when they heard the job search being brought up. They haven’t told many people about it, but YN really wanted to quit. They needed a change of pace before they completely burned out. 

“Eh, it could be better. Most of the places I was thinking of applying to aren’t far away enough.” YN smiled to themselves, finally deciding to pick something off the menu. Connor chuckled to himself before he made the suggestion.

“Maybe you should apply to the UAC!” Chaka rolled her eyes at the suggestion while YN decided to play along. 

“Yeah, that’s far away enough. Millions of miles away.” Connor pulled out his phone and began to look. He passed YN the screen.

“See, they actually have job openings for IT! You could totally get in!” YN looked to the phone in complete bewilderment before shaking their head. 

“I don’t know, Connor. What if they reject me?” Chaka looked up from absentmindedly scrolling her phone. 

“You won’t know unless you try. Besides, why would they reject you? They would be missing out.” It was Connor and YN’s turn to laugh. 

“I mean I guess…” A moment passed before YN decided to speak up again.  
“You know what? I _should_ apply! What’s the worst that could happen? They say no?” Chaka placed a hand on YN’s shoulder. 

“That’s the spirit! If you get in, you should tell us all about the portals!” Chaka scoffed. “If there _are_ any.” YN smiled to themselves, sure of something for the first time in a while.  
\---  
The UAC’s portal experiments, according to most people’s standards, had gone completely off the rails. Although the portals did work-as evidenced by the constant shattering and clanking of mugs and pens that went through them, they have begun using Marines on base to experiment how the portal reacted to human beings. 

The results were less than ideal. Best case scenario, these volunteers would end up missing. Worst case scenario, the Marines would come out unusually aggressive, foaming at the mouth and attacking whoever they laid eyes on. After a few minutes, their lives would be cut short by a full body explosion. Marines and officers on base alike claim that its become a full time job collecting the fragmented limbs to send back to families. The UAC insists to the rest of its employees that experimentation had encountered a small problem, and that everything would be resolved soon. 

In the meantime, Flynn had been trying his hardest to not go insane. He had read every book and watched every movie the base had to offer. Working out and cleaning his guns were the only worth while things to do. Listening to the rumor mill was also a “fun” way to pass the time. This week, there were two. 

The higher ups had been complaining about the slow internet connection for a couple weeks now. They hired a new IT worker after the last one was fired. 

_Let’s hope those poor souls get their internet fixed soon._ Flynn thought sardonically to himself.

The second rumor was about the aforementioned portals. He knew that they were real, but he didn’t know how much of it to believe. He only ever saw the head of radiology and the head of medical research go in, frantically whispering under their breaths about last time’s results. 

He also heard about the aggressive volunteers and the fragmented limbs. He didn’t know how much of it to believe, but he did notice the dwindling numbers of Marines in the rec room. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care. Even if he did want to ask around about it, any and all conversation would get shut down immediately. Getting reprimanded wasn’t worth it.  
\---  
YN stood in their living quarters, staring at themselves in the mirror. They were trying to calm themselves down, more than a little nervous at the moment. They weren’t sure how, but they got the job at UAC. Chaka and Connor were more than happy to hear the news, but YN couldn’t help but wonder if this position was well-earned or not on their end. 

_What if my coworkers don’t like me? What if they think I’m not qualified for the job? What do I do then?_

A few more deep breaths were taken, before they decided to move on. Chaka’s words echoes in their mind.

“You won’t know until you try.” 

YN pulled out a scribbled on map that was given to them by their tour guide they day before. They were about an hour early before the “work day” started, making it a good time to explore while they could. 

_I can replace toner cartridges and keep servers running. Of course I can find my way around the base._

A new surge of confidence went through them, and they left their quarters with a new found optimism. 

Before they got lost completely. 

It wasn’t their fault, necessarily. The UAC seemed to be designed like a labyrinth, making it very easy for someone to get lost quickly. They constantly tried to cross reference the map as they went along, but proved to be more and more unreliable. They wandered for a few minutes more before they saw a Marine walking by. They swallowed the lump in their throat and walked up to them, almost petrified. 

They awkwardly cleared their throat, grip on the map tightening. “Excuse me? Can you tell me where 1092-IT is? I-I’m kind of lost…” Before YN could privately berate themselves for how awkward that was, the Marine turned around. YN caught their glare through the helmet and they swore they saw their life flash through their eyes right then and there.

Before they could even apologize for wasting their time, the Marine raised their gloved hand up to motion for them to wait a second. The Marine moved to take their helmet off and YN was left dumbfounded. 

YN was lost for words when they were met with what the Marine actually looked like. He had piercing blue eyes, short dark brown hair, tan skin, some impressive looking scars, and a jawline that could break diamonds. It wasn’t until the Marine waved his hand in front of their face and tried to get their attention that YN snapped back to reality. 

“What did you need?” The Marine’s gravelly voice grounded them. YN cleared their throat, trying to ignore the unfamiliar heat rising to their cheeks. “Oh, um. I was wondering if you could tell me where 1092-IT is? It’s my first day and I’m kind of lost.” The Marine flashed a smile at them for a moment, and motioned to follow him. 

“I could take you there now.” YN immediately felt a rush of guilt. “Oh! You don’t have to, I don’t want to bother you or anything-“ The Marine interrupted them. 

“Don’t worry about it. Not like I was too busy anyway. Say, are you the new IT worker?” YN nodded a little too vigorously. “Yeah! Yes, I am. What gave it away?” YN sheepishly laughed to themselves. 

“You’re the only new face I’ve seen here for months. We don’t get too many new faces around here. Also, the higher-ups have been complaining about the slow internet for a while.” The Marine’s bluntness was a little jarring for YN, to say the least. They were used to people’s constant chatter and polite conversation, and they begun to feel as if they were “messing up” in a way. 

“Well, that’s…a shame. Uh, what’s it like working here? Doing what you do and all…that.” If YN got the sense that they were messing up the conversation then, they certainly were now. They weren’t used to socializing with Marines. Let alone the super handsome and intimidating ones. 

“Not so bad. Sometimes I get to shoot at things. But mostly, I go on patrol.” The Marine looked back to YN, catching them looking guilty. 

“Don’t worry too much about it. The patrol is routine. Anyway-“ The two stopped in front of the room. “Here’s 1092-IT. See you around.” The Marine turned and began to walk away. YN began to panic slightly, as they didn’t even know his name. _It’s now or never._

In a moment of sheer courage, YN called out to the Marine. “Wait! What’s your name?” The Marine stopped in his tracks. “Its Flynn. Yours?” YN cleared their throat, and responded. “Its YN! And uh, thanks.” Flynn flashed a small smile to them, and waved before walking away. 

_What a guy._


	2. I Am the Beast I Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Depictions of violence, blood, gore, and swearing

Life on Mars could surprisingly be mundane. Flynn knew this better than anyone else, and his expression let everyone know. He leaned on the counter in the rec room, sipping on some black coffee alone. If there’s anything that his time on Mars allowed him to develop, it was being fine with his own company. He talked to no one and he preferred it that way. Surprisingly not too different from his time on Earth. 

Flynn tried not to reminisce too much on his time on Earth. Not because of anything particularly traumatic-its just that he missed his girl Daisy. A lot. She was living with his cousin now, and not a day goes by that he doesn’t think about her. He let out a heavy sigh, and finished his coffee. 

Time to start the patrol.  
\---  
The regular patrol route was interrupted by the radio going off. Flynn stopped in his tracks, as he tried to decipher the garbled speech through the radio static. It was a message from Phobos.

“We require immediate support! Something…evil is coming from the gateways! Computer systems have gone berserk!”

Flynn attempted to reconnect, but to no avail. He flipped through, and caught even more garbled messages and strange, noises. They ranged from blood curdling screams, gunshots, and mumbled prayers. Flynn was getting more and more exasperated by each dead channel he stumbled upon. He decided to to run to the nearest window to check on Deimos and Phobos. These communications problems could usually be seen from the outside. 

Deimos was completely obliterated. 

Flynn backed away from the window slowly, the destruction not settling into him completely yet. 

He ran down the hall, looking for the rest of his squad mates.  
\---  
Flynn was running through the labyrinth like halls of the UAC base. His eyes were darting back and forth, looking for his squad mates-or for that matter, anyone alive. These halls were surprisingly empty and it only made Flynn more and more nervous. 

While running, he stumbled upon two employees running towards him. They completely avoided him, and Flynn looked forward to see what exactly they were running from. 

He was met with two, glowing red eyes from the darkness of the hall. The dark figure emerged from the shadows and snarled at Flynn. Flynn pulled out his pistol and aimed, completely confused and shocked as to what he was even looking at. The figure looked…human. As it stepped forward into the light, Flynn noticed chunks of his flesh and armor were missing. It stumbled and slowly walked towards Flynn, groaning and roaring in the process. The zombie pointed their shotgun, taking aim at Flynn. 

A shot was fired from the zombie which Flynn managed to avoid by side stepping on time and by pure luck. Without a second thought, Flynn emptied an entire magazine into the zombie, not stopping until it had fallen to the ground. Flynn looked to the zombie-like figure on the ground and walked towards it, reloading his pistol cautiously. 

_What the fuck happened to him?_ Flynn wondered to himself, as he slowly walked towards the corpse. 

He had noticed right from the get-go that this Marine’s armor was the same as his. The corpse was still foaming at the mouth, with its red unblinking eyes staring at the ceiling. The connections were being made in Flynn’s head, one by one. 

The aggression, the foaming at the mouth, the advanced necrosis-this Marine was affected by the UAC’s experiments. All of this had lined up with the rumors he had overheard from CO’s before. 

Flynn stepped back and began to shake. He clenched and unclenched his fists in any effort to calm down, but it made him even angrier. He had punched the wall, before looking back down to the fellow soldier. Flynn picked up the shotgun from the Marine’s necrotized hands. It felt a little wrong, taking weapons from the dead like this. 

But if Flynn was going to avenge him-and many others like him, he would need to do it right. 

_He would have wanted me to have it._ Flynn thought bitterly to himself. He apologized to the Marine silently, and went back scouring the halls for more survivors.  
\---  
The last two hours of YN’s life were a complete blur. They had woken up, expecting a normal day of replacing toner cartridges, retrieving email passwords, or pining uselessly over the “less than thrilled to be here” Marine. Instead, their morning routine was cut short by blaring alarms and following evacuation procedures. 

YN thought it was a drill at first, until they had noticed the panicked and confused looks on their coworker’s faces. All the conversations their coworkers were having reverberated off the base’s walls and YN was only able to make out a few words, if even that. 

Until the screaming started. 

Everything then erupted into pure chaos. YN stopped in their tracks as an impending sense of dread went through them. People started running back into the hall, in an effort to save themselves. The once gray, lifeless walls of the base were decorated with splotches of red. Limbs, hair, and teeth started to spill all over the floor. 

In YN’s mind, they were begging their body to move, their psyche fully intending for them to not stand around and find out what had just happened. It wasn’t until YN saw the lanky, imp-like figure with spikes protruding from its back and shoulders that YN finally ran.  
\---  
A clean shot fired from Flynn’s shotgun into the imp’s face, exploding into an almost clandestine array of skull matter and teeth. Another imp attempted to attack Flynn from behind, before he turned around at the right moment. He punched it to the ground, before ramming his thumbs into its eyes and smashing it into the floor. 

With each death, Flynn felt more and more powerful. The adrenaline flowing through his veins felt like pure battery acid. Every sense of his felt dulled, the only thing feeling real was the ultra violence caused by him and only him. He could feel his fists connecting to the skulls of demons, the recoil of the shotgun, and the increasing euphoria of the carnage he has caused. 

He started this ultra violent crusade feeling intense rage, convinced that no one has ever felt as angry as he did in that moment, and that no one would match him since. He _felt_ like anger incarnate and he made sure that the demons could feel it too. He was determined to be the only one left alive, and he was willing to punch, scream, bite, and shoot his way out of it. 

He felt untouchable-and in some sense, he was. 

He grabbed another imp by the head before yanking it clean from his body with the spine attached. He was interrupted by some yelling from down the hall. It wasn’t the usual growls and howls caused by demons-this one was distinctly human. The yelling attracted more demons to the area, and Flynn didn’t dare stop yanking out spines and eyeballs from his victims to check it out.

“A Marine! Oh thank god, you gotta help me-“ YN stopped dead in their tracks, watching Flynn stomping the heads of demons into the ground. They couldn’t even tell it was Flynn at first, until he turned around, finger on the shotgun’s trigger. YN looked into his eyes and couldn’t recognize him. This wasn’t the same bored out of his mind marine they thought about often. 

This was a one man army. 

A demon snarled from behind YN. Before they had time to react, Flynn had already shoulder tackled it into the ground, before firing the last shotgun shell into its chest. Flynn wiped off the blood and viscera from his helmet, before removing his damaged ab plate. Flynn stood there for a few seconds, breathing in and out slowly. He had walked up to a wall and pressed his back against it, while YN was still staring in complete shock and fear at Flynn and the carnage he had caused moments ago. 

Flynn decided to take advantage of these few seconds of silence and began to calm himself, little by little. He dropped his shotgun to the ground and slumped to the ground, eternal anger replaced by almost crippling exhaustion. His breathing began to regulate, and he clenched and unclenched his fists to try to stop them from shaking. 

He hasn’t been this furious since he beat his CO all those years ago. He was convinced that he had them under control. What happened?

YN snapped out of their daze and decided to focus on Flynn instead. They walked up to him, cautiously. Although he looked calm now, they didn’t want to make him angry. He seemed volatile.

“F-Flynn…? Are you ok?” Flynn placed his head back on the wall and looked up to them, feeling calmer this time around. He was still exhausted, and the last of his anger was released with every breath he took. He nodded to them, and then moved to remove his helmet. The voice comm was still broken, and he didn’t want to explain himself again. 

“Feeling better. You?” YN nodded hesitantly, still more than a little panicked by the situation. Flynn reloaded his shotgun and wiped off whatever solid remains he could find on his armor. YN was still staring at Flynn in pure awe and fear. The bored out of his mind marine that they had thought of often was now sitting in front of them, picking off teeth and tendons from his armor. The infected looking gashes that decorated his arms and now his abs were still bleeding freely, and he paid no mind to them. 

Flynn looked up to YN for a moment, before asking.  
“What, got something on my face?” YN was taken aback for a brief moment, before responding, pointing at his wounds. 

“Don’t those hurt?” Flynn chuckled, and shook his head.

“Adrenaline’s keeping me upright right now. I’ll have to look at them later. Either way, talking in this hall isn’t necessarily safe.” Flynn got up and he felt a distinct wobble to his knees. He held his helmet, looking at the visor in contemplation for a brief moment, before turning to YN. 

“Coming with?” Flynn asked, putting the helmet on and motioning to the hall. YN nodded almost enthusiastically, knowing that they are less than equipped to handle this invasion on their own. Flynn smiled to them one last time, and jogged down the hall with YN in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEC 06 EDIT: Ok, so hiding inside an IT cabinet during a demonic invasion is actually a pretty stupid idea. Thanks to the original readers that have been putting up with my shenanigans since the beginning! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> MAR 08 EDIT: For those of you keeping track, this is the third re-write of chapter two. I have intentions of yet again re-writing chapter one, to help with the general plot. I fear that I have made Flynn a little too out of character, if that was even possible. 
> 
> I want to sincerely apologize for not updating often. College and general writer's block have been getting in the way of my writing process. I can't say for sure when chapter three will be out, but I have already written a first draft. I also want to sincerely thank all of you who are reading this fic! I never thought that I would have ever gotten over 340 hits and ~20 hits (at the time of writing this). Knowing that people are reading this is very surreal to me, but it makes me very grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 01/15/21 Wanted to try my hand at writing Doom Guy's transfer to the UAC base. Decided to also change up Chaka and Connor's interactions with YN a bit. Loved it? Hated it? Comments are appreciated!
> 
> MAR 08 EDIT: For those of you keeping count, this is the third or fourth time I edited this chapter. I tried to make Flynn's transfer to UAC more succinct and removed unnecessary details and dialogue I felt was too awkward. Also attempted to make him less whiny and more "in character" (if that's even possible).


End file.
